Murtagh
Murtagh is a male human. He is the son of Morzan. Early Life Murtagh explained parts of his past in Eragon and Eldest, but thus far in the trilogy, not much is known about Murtagh's early life. Being the child of the violent Morzan is an indicator that his childhood was unpleasant. The long scar down his back bears testament to this; at the age of three, Murtagh recieved the wound when Morzan threw his sword, Zar'roc, at his son. Even after his father died at the hands of Brom, Murtagh continued to avoid the courts as much as possible. His mother, Selena, disappeared early in his life, presumably to secure a better life for her second, unborn child. Role in Eragon Eragon first meets Murtagh when Eragon, Brom and Saphira were ambushed by the Ra'zac. Murtagh had been able to drive the Ra'zac away with his arrows, but not before Brom received a fatal wound from the Ra'zac. Murtagh explains how he had been hunting for the Ra'zac in hopes of meeting the new Dragon Rider, Eragon, who was stirring up so much trouble for the king. After they flee from the Ra'zac, they head to Gil'ead together in hopes of finding the Varden during which time the two become very good friends although they continue to keep their pasts hidden from one another. When Eragon is captured at Gil'ead, it is up to Murtagh to save him from the captivity. During the escape, Durza the Shade appears and is temporarily defeated upon recieving an arrow between the eyes from Murtagh. This forges an escape Murtagh, Eragon, Saphira, and Arya (a captive elf who Eragon insisted on rescuing), and allows them to leave the city. An accomplished swordsman and a loyal, steadfast companion, Murtagh is one of the most prominent characters in Eragon. Although he (seemingly) has no magical abilities, Murtagh does have an unusually strong wall around his mind which allows him to stop others from prying into his thoughts. When he and Eragon first meet, Eragon tries to find out by mental means whether or not Murtagh is trustworthy, but he meets Murtagh's unpassable barrier. However Murtagh is found by both Eragon and his dragon, Saphira to be a trustworthy companion, and he promises to accompany them on their quest to find the Varden. As they approach the fortress Farthen Dûr, which houses the Varden, Murtagh becomes increasingly resistent to even going the Varden. Eragon is curious as to why, but Murtagh will say no more. They are imprisoned, (though Arya is recognized) and, afraid that Murtagh's secret will endanger he and his dragon, Eragon demands to know why Murtagh does not wish to stay with the Varden. Grudgingly, Murtagh reveals that he is the son of Morzan, first and last of the Forsworn. Although Murtagh has proved himself to be trustworthy and genuine, he faces a distrust and scrutiny because of his heritage and is forced to be locked up when he, Eragon, and Saphira finally arrive at Farthen_D%C3%BBr, the residence of the Varden. Role in Eldest In Eldest, the sequel to Eragon, Murtagh is captured and becomes a Rider for Galbatorix, for he swore his allegiance to Galbatorix in the ancient language. Galbatorix also knows the names of Murtagh and his dragon Thorn in the Ancient Language, and this allows him control over Murtagh regardless of his intent. He takes Eragon's blade, Zar'roc ('Misery'), and claims that the sword is rightfully his. It is then that he reveals that Morzan was Eragon's father as well, and that he and Eragon are brothers (though the truth of this statement is still under dispute). Before taking Zar'roc, he wields a hand and a half sword, and his skill with a blade is equal to that of Eragon's. In fact, when he and Eragon used to sparr before they arrived in Tronjheim, they were of equal prowess. Murtagh learned dark secrets of magic which allowed him to best the battered Eragon towards the end of the Battle of the Burning Plains. He betters Eragon in magical skill in their final battle in Eldest, having been trained by Galbatorix himself; though after being 'transformed' by the elves, it is widely believed that a fully replenished Eragon could have defeated Murtagh in a duel. Murtagh's red dragon, Thorn, is smaller than Saphira, although he is thicker in legs and arms. Category:Characters